Feel it again
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Mel/Wanda:."Melanie quería sentirla una vez más y ella siempre había sido mujer de impulsos. Solamente con sentirla, con sentir aquella explosión de sabores y sensaciones, nuevamente como parte suya se sentía plena" Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Meyer, menos las ideas crack/homosexuales :D

**Claim:** Mel/Wanda, YAY.

**Advertencias:** Femslash, manos traviesas, nada que uno no lea, lol.

**Notas:** ¿Volví? Uhm, hace tiempito no subía de TH. Enjoy.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Feel it again**

* * *

Se sintió abrumada al despertar, confusa al saber que _ella _ya no ocupaba más su cuerpo y extraña al poder controlarlo ella misma. Sentía como una pequeña molestia en la garganta, un escozor, algo que le molestaba; angustia. Extrañaba a Wanda, por más que fuera irónico. La extrañaba y le molestaba el vacío que producía su ausencia.

— ¿Dónde está Wanda?

Jared la miró recelosa y luego relajó su postura. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

— Con Ian, allí.

Mel miró al mencionado y al principió no comprendió. Ian sostenía un artefacto de color gris metálico, pero no veía a nadie a su lado. Él solamente tenía el criotanque. _Criotanque_, aquella era la palabra clave. Wanda estaba dentro del criotanque, y un espinazo de desesperación recorrió su columna cuando lo reconoció.

— ¡Debemos buscarle un cuerpo! —corrió en dirección al muchacho con el criotanque, pero dos fuertes y ardientes brazos lograron detenerla.

— Lo haremos, Mel, no te preocupes —los labios de Jared se pegaron a la piel de su cuello y la muchacha suspiró intentando calmarse.

La ansiedad le desbordaba, y ella no lo comprendía. Quería ver despertar a Wanda, ya sea en otro cuerpo, pero sentir que era ella. Quería hablarle, preguntarle por qué había sido tan estúpida y cómo se encontraba. Quería abrazarla, oler su aroma, verla desde sus propios ojos y no sentirla ocupar su cuerpo.

Por eso su persona irradiaba felicidad en cuanto encontraron el cuerpo perfecto para ella. Era pequeño, con diecisiete años, de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas y una sonrisa traviesa y dulce que con el brillo de sus ojos lograba darle un aire demasiado angelical. Petals Opens To The Moon era realmente linda (Bueno, en realidad su cuerpo, su anfitriona), y ella no merecía aquello, pero Mel estaba realmente despesperada por ver a Wanda despertar en un nuevo cuerpo. Y cuando lo hizo, cuando Doc abrió la suave piel del cuello de Petals Opens To The Moon y luego colocó a la hermosa alma Wanderer dentro de la incisión, la desesperación y ansiedad explotaron dentro de Mel. Ya no soportaba. No sabía por qué coños se sentía así, de esa manera. Y entonces, cuando el cuerpo que había pertenecido a Petals, que ahora era de Wanda, se despertó y volteó, Melanie no pudo más que estallar en alegría, sonriendo como tonta y desbordando alivio en sus palabras.

— ¿Wanda, eres tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Luego de recibir un asentimiento y varias preguntas por parte del alma que ella no respondió, Mel no pudo más. No pudo, ni quiso, controlar su cuerpo, y se lanzó a través de la habitación en su dirección. Vio los ojos curiosos y luego asustados de Wanda cuando ella le tomó del rostro y le sonrió abiertamente, para luego impactar labios contra labios.

Mel supo qué era lo que la había hecho estar ansiosa y desesperada; el querer confirmar cómo se sentía Wanda. Cuál era su sabor y qué tan suaves serían sus labios rosados. Y se complació al notar que la sentía exactamente como recordaba aquellos días en los que estaba enterrada en el fondo de su mente. Sentía sus labios suaves, sus mejillas rosadas y su aliento fresco contra sus labios. Degustar el rico sabor de la boca de ella y recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo con sus manos, sin importar los demás o incluso ellas. Melanie quería sentirla una vez más y ella siempre había sido mujer de impulsos. Y debido a aquello era que ahora devoraba sus labios, recorría con sus manos el delicado cuerpo de Wanda y no se detenía a pensar en qué estaba bien y qué mal. Solamente con sentirla, con sentir aquella explosión de sabores y sensaciones, nuevamente como parte suya se sentía plena.

* * *


End file.
